Dream of Arcadia
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story is a sequel to Redeemable Joy. Joan has visions of her dead daughter named Dream. Joan discovers God's purpose for her life in return.
1. The Bus Ride

Time Period: A Dream

The night is intriguing especially for celestial encounters. A bus pulls up to my stop and I get on the

bus. My friend, Judith Montgomery is the bus driver. I remember she was murdered in November

of 2004. I give her a nice big bear hug. "When did you get your driver license? " I ask. "Jojo, please

take a seat" she instructs me. I flop down in a seat located at the very back of the bus. God, in his

cute boy form, waves hello to me. Tired, Dream rests her head on my shoulder. I remember a brain

aneurysm ended Dream's life at age 16. Memories of my daughter, Dream Jane Rove begin to play

out like a movie.


	2. Happy Birthday and Thanksgiving

Date: 11-24-2016

Special Event: Thanksgiving and Joan's 29th birthday

Joan's p.o.v

"Today is my birthday. I am thankful for my life and family" I share with my family over a delicious

Thanksgiving meal. They break into a happy birthday song. I blush out of embarrassment. Adam

offers me passionate kiss. Our children, eight year old Dream and six year old Matthew are

awestruck.


	3. Ever Blossoming Blue Moon

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 3-11-2008

Joan's p.o.v

An ever blossoming blue moon,

a late afternoon goodbye hug

and kiss. Traveling light,

a time to rewrite and remiss

your words of wisdom. The

kingdom of heaven is your

underground abyss where

you rest in peace. An

ever blossoming blue

moon, my rosy future.


	4. Stirrings of Life

Still Joan's p.o.v

My daughter's name was Dream because I had a dream about her before she was conceived and

born. We talked and walked through the park in my mind. Unable to eat breakfast, I took a home

pregnancy test on March 21, 2008. Adam and me were thrilled to discover we were expecting that

day. We experienced a miscarriage shortly after our high school graduation two years earlier. Hope

was going to be our baby's name. Dream filled in the hole in our hearts that Hope left behind. She

was delivered via an emergency cesarean section on November 4, 2008. Her arrival time was

delayed because the umbilical cord was tied around her neck. Matthew joined our family

on December 21, 2010. I was seven months pregnant when I gave birth to him. I recall My water

broke at a movie theater during date night. God healed my son's poor heart condition. Dream

and Matthew had a delightful childhood and teenagehood. I didn't expect for a brain

aneurysm to kill Dream at age sixteen. She passed away on March 14, 2025. My daughter,

Joy was born at home nine months later. I never knew I was pregnant.


	5. Evermore Infinity

Dream's p.o.v (between a ghost and human)

Gone but never forgotten,

will this bring about my

resurrection? A love

for life runs skin deep like

before. Even if it's dark

outside, I smile in hopes

of recapturing that lost

spark.


	6. Autistic, But Artistic

Time Period: An Alternate reality

Dream's p.o.v

Alone, I sit at a table in the lunchroom. I am assume nobody likes me because I am autistic.

Drawing angels comforts me. "Hello Dream" Cute Boy God acknowledges me. My nickname for him

is Michael. "Do angels in heaven look like the ones in my drawings?" I ask showing my drawings to

Michael. "They are whatever you imagine them" he responds. "Why can't my life be as easy as

theirs?" I complain. "Your perseverance will inspire others" he prophesys walking away. Right on

cue, my dad who works as an Art teacher at my high school joins me for lunch. He adores my

artwork.


	7. Remiss, Rewrite, Relive, and Remember

Joan's p.o.v

You stand on the edge of greatness. You remiss, rewrite, relive, and remember pieces of a dying

pipe dream. History proves your life story is more than just misery.


	8. Counting Milestones

Adam's p.o.v

Counting milestones

Love sees beyond present circumstances

I have forgotten that you have special needs

Counting milestones

Keep on showing off your pretty smiles

A battle is truly won when we don't give up hope

Your faith and perseverance have inspired me

Even if the world doesn't accept you

Stay strong and confident


	9. Helpful Advice

Place: The Girardi's house

Scenario: Helen's birthday dinner

Helen (watching Dream set up the table for dinner): Thanks for setting up the table, honey

Dream (still setting up the table): You are welcome, grandma

Joan (placing the food on the table): Dream is such a big help

Helen: She reminds me of you

Joan (taken aback): Really?!

Helen: Yes

Joan: Sure

Helen: Thanks for cooking dinner

Joan: No problem

Grace ((Luke's wife) ringing the dinner bell, she calls out to the men and kids who are watching tv in the den): Dinner time!

(Hungry, the men and kids take a seat at the table. As usual, they pray before they eat. Dream feels completely lost and confused during the meal.)

Will (kissing Helen): Happy birthday, honey

Helen (blushing): Thanks, Will

Kevin, Joan, and Luke (disgusted): Mom! Dad!

Matthew and Joy ((Dream's younger siblings) fighting over a piece of chicken): I want this

Adam (to Matthew and Joy): Please stop fighting

Helen (notices Dream looking perplexed): Are you alright, honey?

Dream: Yes

Will: Your dad says you love to draw pictures

Dream: Yes

Kevin: What do you draw pictures of?

Dream: Angels

Luke: Interesting

Dream: How so?

Grace: Your mother talks to angels. Your grandma and dad are Art teachers.

Dream: I understand

Joan: My baby might become famous someday

Dream: I don't know

Adam: You should enter an art contest

Dream: I prefer to wait and see


	10. Exceptional Special Uniqueness

Dream's p.o.v

"Arcadia High School is having an art contest. You should participate in the competition" my best

friend Destiny suggests after English class. "I don't know" doubtful, I sigh. "You are talented. I

believe you can win" Destiny encourages me. Her words motivate me to attempt the impossible.

Who knew an autistic girl and a black girl could have perfect chemistry? With dad's permission and

support, I submit an entry into the contest.


	11. You Say I have little time Left To Live

Dream's p.o.v

The big man upstairs is responsible for putting the sun, moon, and stars in the sky. His passion runs deep, but there is still no question for why on my part. If given the chance,

I'll go back to the start of all this mess so called identity crisis. You say I have little time left to live. How am I supposed to give all of me when my gift will probably not reach

and touch everyone?


	12. Echoing Halos and Footsteps

Dream's p.o.v

Blinded by the light and truth

Echoes of whatever comes after laughter

Away on a solo flight

Stay focus and safe please

Til the next time when we see each other again


	13. A Future Prodigy

Joan's p.o.v

A future prodigy

My favorite beloved underdog

An overlooked passing shadow

Zenith

Exceptionally bright and smart scholar

Nameless entity

Impending gold star

This dream that has come true

Hope


	14. Redefining Life, Love, and Liberty

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 6-27-2008

Joan's p.o.v

Today Adam and I visited a special needs school. This desire was born out of a deep love for our

community. We helped an autistic girl named Amanda with a jigsaw puzzle. I loved it when she

discovered something new. Delighted, her pretty eyes twinkled like stars. I was sure I changed

her life. Unknown to the public, God appeared to me as a counselor. He dropped a few hints

about my unborn baby's future. I assumed he meant my child would have autism. He strongly

advised I cherish my time with him or her.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Joan's p.o.v

Dream won her school's art contest. She was featured in the newspaper at one point. Who knew

an autistic girl could receive such special favor? Sometimes I can't believe God chose me to be her

mother.


	15. Treading Tomorrow

Time Period: Between a reality and fantasy

Dream's p.o.v

Treading Tomorrow

Race back to whichever timeperiod

Even if you can't recapture that lost spark

Always keep on the right path

Dancing barefooted in the dark

You chase after me


	16. Ivory Thorny Roses

Joan's p.o.v

Ivory thorny roses

Many short-term goals and promises

Possible great catch and loss

Our desire and need to feel fine

Smells and tastes like old Halloween candy

Seven pounds

Infinite small wonder

Beckoning hope

Lingering uncertainty

Exit strategies


	17. Maybe They are Angels

Joy's p.o.v

Within plain sight but as jaded as night,

I worry they might lose control. Silently,

they stare out into space. I can't keep

up with them. Maybe they are angels.


	18. Endless Flashing Lights

Matthew's p.o.v

Endless Flashing Lights

Clash of the superstars

Cars passing you by

Endless flashing lights

Nearby lighthouses

These homeless shelters

Random church buildings

Infinite kingdom of hearts

Clash of the titans


	19. Not Again, Nevermore!

Adam's p.o.v

Just passing through like the wind, life goes on if you were here once

Unsung, what could be any better than this?

Silence whispers not again, nevermore!

Time recaptures and preserves your uniqueness


	20. Dance and Sing, He Said

Dream's p.o.v.

After church, God approaches me in the form of a sweet old lady. "I want you to join the church

choir" God instructs me. "What if my peers don't accept me?" I panic. "Fear not for I am with you"

God discloses waving me goodbye. During dinner, I tell my family about my desire to join the church

choir. They are shocked because they never heard me sing.


	21. And Yet Again, I Come To You In Pieces

Dream's p.o.v

Depressed, I rock back and forth in the swing set. I stare up at a dark gray sky. This gives me a huge

headache. I want to go to my bedroom, but I can't leave this place where God's presence resides.


	22. The Secret

Dream's p.o.v

With my teacher's permission, I was excused from Math class. Dizzy, I needed medical attention

asap. My head was about to explode once again. The school nurse provided aspin and a

comfortable chair for me. "I have a secret. Please don't tell anyone" I beg the school nurse.

"What is your secret, sweetheart?" curious, she asked pulling up a chair. "I have a brain tumor"

I sobbed. My announcement disturbed her so much that she contacted my dad for confirmation.


	23. Resting in God's Love and Peace

Dream's p.o.v

Resting in God's love and peace

I develop patience and endurance

"Sing and dance" he said


	24. Even Now She Amazes Me

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 11-4-2008

Scenario: Dream's birth

Adam's p.o.v

During breakfast this morning, I made Jane laugh so much her water broke. Painful, contractions

followed soon afterwards. Nothing was funny anymore. I drove my wife to the hospital where we

waited for our daughter to be born. An emergency cesarean section was required because Dream's

heartbeat was in distress. Later on, we discovered the umbilical cord had been tied around her

neck.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: Dream's prognosis

Adam's p.o.v

"Lately, I have been experiencing really intense headaches. I wish I knew what was wrong with me"

Dream informed the doctor. The doctor cleared his throat before he read the test results. "Dream,

you have a brain tumor" he revealed. "My daughter does not have a brain tumor. Your test results

are wrong way" Jane yelled at him. "Please calm down" I begged my wife.


	25. A Gradual Readjustment

Dream's p.o.v

My minor disappointment and setback

A gradual readjustment

Realizing I might die young

Even if I appear to be strong right now

Always pray I may make it to tomorrow


	26. Dark Wild Horses

Joan's p.o.v

Dark wild horses drag you away

I carry on realizing you are gone for good

Little things that certain people do remind me you were here once


	27. Dawn of The Broken and Fallen

Dream's p.o.v

Crawling out of the grave

A half-hearted hallelujah

Dawn of the broken and fallen

Escaping with any hopes and dreams for the future


	28. Ode To Marlow

Time of Day: Nighttime

Dream's p.o.v

I can't sleep because my head hurts. I fear I may die this way. Mom catches me searching through

the medicine cabinet downstairs. "Marlow, these pills are not for you" mom states closing the

cabinet door. My full name is Dream Jane Marlow Rove. Mom calls me Marlow whenever a serious

situation arises. "I can't sleep because my head hurts. I need advil" I complain. "I understand" mom

sympathizes giving me advil. I drink a sip of water and swallow down the pill. Mom kisses my

forehead as way to express her love. She wishes me many sweet dreams.


	29. The Steep Dive

Dream's p.o.v

The steep dive

A mind out of body experience

My will to survive and thrive


	30. Even now I'm dying to breathe & believe

Dream's p.o.v

You are pulling me closer to you.

Even now I'm dying to breathe and

believe in you.


	31. An Urgent Crisis of Faith

Adam's p.o.v

Today, like previous days, I drive Dream and myself to school. My daughter's head hurts. Dream

persists I take her to school anyway. It is her goal to have perfect attendance all semester long.

My heart breaks watching her struggle out of the car. Nauseous, she vomits and then collapses

before me. I contact 911 immediately. The world stops and stares as she is transported to

the hospital via an ambulance.


	32. Make Them Understand

Dream's p.o.v

They tease me

How can I make them understand I am not slow?

Even if fate intervenes, come what may

You are real, but how can I make them understand?


	33. Extraordinary Chosen One

Joan's p.o.v

Hanging from sky above

One legendary great love of mine

Passing through like the wind

Extraordinary chosen one


	34. Next To Last Final Stop

Time Period: A Dream-ON the bus with Joan, Judith, and Cuteboy God

Dream's p.o.v

An adventure down yonder

Next to last final stop

Go rest high on that mountaintop

Echoes and shadows

Lingering reminders of our brief time together


	35. Voice of Peace and Silence

Joan's p.o.v

She waved hello and then goodbye

Meanwhile I came to you in pieces

A most meaningful conversation was when you said nothing at all

Ready to disappear at any moment

Take me wherever you laid her to rest


	36. You will never know why

Dream's p.o.v

Never meant to coexist, we parted ways for good

Even if I asked questions, the big man upstairs said you will never know why


	37. To Show and Prove That I Was Here Once

Dream's p.o.v

This world is my temporary home.

I will give away a piece of myself daily

to show and prove that I was here once.


	38. She Dreams & Thrives In A Colorful Prism

Adam's p.o.v

She dreams and thrives in a colorful prism. Her faith and optimism chases away my fears and

worries.


	39. Tasting The Rains and Blessings of Life

Dream's p.o.v

Tasting the rains and blessings of life,

I am trapped in a bittersweet symphony.

I come to you in pieces. It is such beautiful

irony.


	40. My Cracked Brain

Dream's p.o.v

Tasting both the rains and blessings of this life

One gigantic elephant that is here in the room with me

My cracked brain

Always hurting


End file.
